Visiting a Colleague
by coffeeluvinsadist
Summary: Dr. Hannibal Lecter visits his colleague, Dr. Frederick Chilton, at the Hospital where he is staying. And he most certainly wasn't here to "gloat" or "mock" Frederick in his moment of impairment. That would be just rude of Hannibal. But, even God's have their moments of weakness from time to time. So maybe he can forgive himself. Just this once.


Everything is going according to plan, Hannibal thought amusingly. Will is in therapy again and Frederick is taking the fall for all my crimes… for now. It's almost like a wonderful dream Hannibal mused. Well, maybe for Hannibal. For most it must me a nightmare, especially for Frederick.

Getting shot in the cheek by his ticking time bomb, Miss. Miriam Lass, must of been a big surprise for him and everyone involved. It even took him aback when he heard about the "unfortunate" news.

But, none the less, Hannibal was here to visit his colleague in his time of need. It's what a normal and caring person would do, right?

And he most certainly wasn't here to "gloat" or "mock" Frederick in his moment of impairment. That would be just rude of Hannibal. But, even God's have their moments of weakness from time to time. So maybe he can forgive himself. Just this once.

Hannibal strolled to and in front Frederick's Hospital bedroom door. He stop in front of the big white door and noticed that there were no guards in front of it.

Hannibal smirk, "Frederick must be in worst shape then I thought, if guards are not here to watch "The Great Chesapeake Ripper". He must be as helpless as a lamb." He mused again to himself.

Hannibal opened the door and walked in the small white room, making a byline to Frederick laying there helplessly. Hannibal didn't really bother looking around the room. Because why? Hannibal has known Frederick long enough to know that he doesn't have any close friends. Especially ones that would visit him. And why would they? Whom with any respect for themselves and their career would even want to be friends with such a hack!

Hannibal came closer to Dr,Chilton to get a better look at him. Frederick in his bed, so sweetly and soundly asleep. Even with all those tubes and wires surrounding him.

Hannibal gave Dr. Chilton a good but not too harsh slap across the face.

"Wake up, Frederick" Hannibal said flatly.

Dr. Chilton opened his eye with a start, taking a confused and blurry look at Dr. Lecter at first.

"Hello, Frederick. How are you feeling today?"

Frederick started to adjust his eye's the best he could. And to what he saw, was the monster that haunted his dreams and waking hours. 'Dr. Hannibal Lecter'.

Frederick bulged his eyes in fear at this creature. Of all things to wake up too. Hannibal Lecter! Haven't I suffered enough? Frederick thought. He couldn't scream while he happened to have a very thick breathing tube in lodged very deep in his throat.

"I'm here to check up on you, Frederick."

Despite Dr. Chilton's very dangerous situation, he couldn't help but roll his eye's sarcastically at that line.

Hannibal then made his left hand into a fist then gave a proud smirk. He then leaned his face forward to Frederick's.

"Even while helpless. You still annoy me, Frederick. Why is that?"

Dr. Lecter took a big hand and opened it around Frederick's soft throat.

"I could kill you right now and there would be nothing you could do about it, Frederick." Hannibal eye's then started to give a very manic delight.

Frederick started to breath very fast and hard while tears started to burst out of his eyes. He wish he could move. But the laws of physics would not permit him. So Fredrick just laid there, crying his eye's out, Preying to whatever Deity to make this pain just go away. Frederick wasn't a praying man, But he would do anything to make the monster go away in any shape or form.

"Get out" Said a tired but very angry deep voice.

Hannibal whipped his head up at the voice and moved his hand away form Frederick's throat, quickly backed off from the bed.

Hannibal took a few steps back from the bed and Frederick.

"I didn't see you there, Will." Hannibal said with a tight smile.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Lecter?" Will said tightly and with both his hands in tight fist's by his sides.

Hannibal tried to give Will an as convincing and reassuring smile.

"I'm Frederick's colleague, Will. I came here to visit him and to see if he was alright." Hannibal proclaimed.

Will prowled slowly and closer to Hannibal until they were mere four inches apart from one another.

"I'm sure you were Dr. Lecter. At least, that's what it looks like." Will said sarcastically but sternly. Will looked at Hannibal with such anger in his eye's that if looks could kill, Hannibal would be dead. And the world would be a much better place for it.

"But I don't very much care for your lies today, Dr. Lecter. I just want you out of this room. NOW!" Will gave a shout at the end. Rage couldn't describe what Will was feeling right now. All Will knew was that Hannibal needed to leave before Will did something drastic.

Hannibal composed himself. Looking like the professional Doctor that he is.

"I will go, Will. The last thing I want is to cause anymore distress for you." Hannibal said with his fake concern.

Will wanted to punch Hannibal's smug face in and never stop until his face was nothing but broken bone and blood. But Will would have to wait for that. He needed to be patient. He will have his day.

Hannibal walked passed Will and out the open Hospital door. But, Hannibal couldn't help himself. He just had to say "So, will I see you in therapy next week?"

Will took the door handle from the Hospital door and slammed it in Hannibal's face. Will was numb but shaking with anger. If only he could take his animal like rage on this bastard, Will thought with fury.

But then, Will heard a broken sob.

He looked behind him and saw Frederick still crying and his face full of sorrow.

Will walked back to Frederick until his body was near over his bed. Will gently took his hands onto Frederick's face. To see if Hannibal did any damage. But by the looks of it, there seem to be only some red irritation around his throat.

"are you okay, Frederick? Did he hurt you?" Will said with honest concern

But Dr. Chilton only responded with more whimpers and sobs. Frederick hated being this helpless. Especially in from of the only person that seem's to actually care about him. More tears poured from his eye's and he was coking on his own sorrow and despair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when THAT came in. I just went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It was only five minutes." Will confessed with dread.

Will held and stroked Dr. Chilton face gently, hoping that this action would calm him and himself down.

"I'm so sorry Frederick. I'm going to take better care of you for now on, okay?. I promise. You're officially under my protection. I'm going to take care of you and I will." Will said with such conviction while stroking Frederick's face.

Frederick wished he could move or even talk. So he could tell will that his fate was sealed. "I'm destined to die, will. And you can't stop it. This is never going to stop." Frederick wanted to say this truth to Will But every time he tried, it ended up bring more out whimpers and sobs.

"Ssssh, It's okay. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay." Will proclaimed with a reassuring but almost manic smile for Frederick.

"If only that were true, Will" Frederick though.


End file.
